Queen of the Sands: An Origin Story
by PrestonGarvey
Summary: "I will be with you every step of the away, my dear." The collection of memories of the Original Grandmaster. A twist of an OC into the story of Fire Emblem Awakening. An enhanced perspective on the Avatar's mother instead of her disappearing, Grima, and the origin behind the Ylissean Crusades that sets the stage for Awakening. (OC)
1. Prolouge I

AN:

Hi there! Welcome to Queen of the Sands an fanfic about an OC I have I thought to be and should have been a wonderful addition to the Fire Emblem: Awakening.

Enjoy.

Something about like, Nintendo owning Fire Emblem. Or was it Intelligent Systems?

* * *

Prolouge

Many Years Ago...

The towering servant walked with haste with his armour and boots making a distinct clunking noise as he rushed to the Exalt's side.

A look of worry and fear claimed his regular upright features. A single drop of sweat arose on his forehead.

"Your Grace, the important matter of a visitor wishes to speak with you."

Sunlight poured into the Palace gardens with great beams enlightening the floral paradise.

Rose bushes and countless kinds of flowers and beautiful plants were laid across the grounds. Colors not unlike a rainbow devoured the garden in the ocean of bright green.

In the centerpiece of a garden was a great oak tree which gave its guests underneath a much needed shade from the warm Saturday sun.

A table set with elegance decor which was only rivaled that of it's guests.

Beautifully laid down tea cups were lined up with a cute little plate stacked high with cookies and other sweet desserts. Frosted and all dressed up. Just like those who were going to enjoy them.

A select few of the Exalt's most trusted friends and members of his cabinet were called into session for a time of relaxation and discussion. From nobles to generals. Each were rather distinct in their own way. Different colors painted on each of their regalia. Swords sheathed and shoulder boards lined the seats. Cravats tucked tight and caps pointed high with streamers raining down unto their tunics and dresses. Each had to dress their best for the Exalt's private outing. A great honor to be invited, to be considered trusted by the Exalt. An entire day of small festivities and relaxation hosted by the Exalt of the Halidom.

Everyone's eyes aflutter back and forth with mouths talked with much revelry amongst one another.

The Exalt sat beside his wife and a number of close friends, advisors, and other special members of the court. Tea had already been served. Conversations aplenty and laughs were being had. All was good in the Halidom.

Mercurio leaned over to his shoulder where he did as well.

He whispered into his trusted servant's ear, "Now, Mercurio. Can you not see I am trying to enjoy tea with our guests here and asked not be bothered at all with any frivolous things?"

The expression on the servant hardened.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but she requires your attention at once."

He smiled. 'This man is so uptight its and wonder how he functions at all.'

"I jest with you Mercurio. I know that whatever you have to call to my attention in the little private time I have with my wife and companions is of great importance, indeed."

"Of course, milord. Right this way."

"And where are you going my dear?"

His wife looked at him. Her features almost seemingly glowing in the sunlight and her eyes bright and full of hope. His wife's blond hair floated to the side as she turned her head to him.

"Just need to attend to something. Won't be long, love."

She laughed, "Please, hurry back."

Her laughter like bells ringing in a most beautiful tone.

"Of course!"

* * *

She looked lost.

Wandering about the courtyard, looking completely out of place amidst the great halls and banners of Castle Ylisstol.

As if someone had decided to pull this women out of her world and place her unto another planet.

Alien. Foreign. Exotic.

The first thing he noted about her was her her hair.

Completely white. Not a single sliver of silver. It was braided in a number of places as it dripped down past her shoulders.

She was wearing a dark navy blue coat with what looked like royal purple stripes decorating it. A great leather brown belt held what seemed the somewhat slightly oversized robe over its wearer.

Shining golden threads outlined her attire as they flashed about her.

A beautiful and proud standing figure who was not short in the slightest.

"Your Grace, I would like to introduce you to Lady Reflect of Plegia."

She turned to him.

The Exalt was taken back by her appearance.

Fair pale skin and beautiful features covered her face with her eyes like stars stared back at the man.

Warm, calculating eyes looked forward. As if they were running scenarios and planning words and phrase strategies buzzing about in her mind.

"Your Grace."

She curtsied lifting the hem of her robes up with such grace and elegance showing that this lady was a noble and certainly no stranger to manners of a court.

He bowed his head to her in an automatic response.

The man was still at a lost for words as he stared at the foreign flower.

A small moment of awkward silence carried on as the Exalt was enraptured with her with the Plegian woman glaring at him with her mouth her eyes tightening him in wonder and curiosity.

Or perhaps asking herself, why in the world was he staring at her for so long.

This time of quiet meeting was broken as Mercurio politely coughed.

"Ahem. Your Grace..."

She coughed into her hand as Mercurio slowly shrugged his arm into the Exalt's side.

"Ah. Um. A pleasure to meet you. Charmed."

'I can see that...'

"Milady, please explain to the Exalt as you did to me."

She sighed and began to tell her story.

* * *

AN:

Hurray! The first part of the prologue to set up for the next prologue! Guiltily chopped the full Prologue into chunks so it seems I am making more progress and seemingly making the story more gurthy!

Oh no! What could this Plegian women possibly need to tell the Exalt of the Halidom? Why is she here?

First fic btw.

If you're wondering about what this is about, it is about the mother of the Avatar's journey and the origin behind the crusades of Emmeryn, Lissa, and Chrom's father. The young mother of the Avatar is just based on the Female Build 3 and Hair Type 3 of the character customization engine to project what the Avatar's mother would look like. Japanese name of Robin to keep the relativity there but somehow fresh.

I was always kind of sad that we never got meet our mother in Awakening. I think Validar mentioned her dying or something of the sort. Hoping to add a little more creative original light on this end with this fic. I was hoping their would be a kind of reunion of sorts, but alas. That never occurred.

Hope that you will follow and favorite, a lot of good stuff planned!

Bonne journee.


	2. Prolouge II

**_AN:_**

Oh, hi.

Well, here you go. The start of something beautiful.

The story I mean. Plot. Not uh, the raging conflict that followed in the story.. Of course. I don't advocate religious wars or violence.

Thanks! And enjoy.

* * *

Like magnificent and magical waves that danced and landed on an invisible shore, the Plegian sands enveloped the arid landscape. As if the numerous sands were like a great yellow tornado rampaging through the nothingness of the desert. Hiding their background like a golden moving curtain for the landscape. There was something wonderful about them. Those from the East would often complain and question how could any people live in such a, empty wasteland.

Plegia was not all sand and rocks. A small number of meadows and tropical forests existed in the occasional uncommon oasis. Great cities and town dotted the nation. Their inhabitants forerunners of Doluna, Medon, Gra, and Grust. But those names are scarcely used today. They are words in history tomes, today in this modern age. Dozens upon dozens of oases paired with beautiful metropolises, each bursting with economic growth and culture. A nation finally beginning to take a real and hard grasp at a golden civilization after many years of war with its Eastern neighbor. This country is known Plegia.

The rising and blazing orange sun ever so slowly crept into the windows of the the Princess's room.

 _Plegia was founded during the Schism with Grima entrusted to Sable of the Fire Emblem after the Fall the Fell Dragon._

 _"_ Hmm. The Schism, huh. I do suppose that's enough studying for one day."

The princess quietly closed her book.

'Master Ergod will be surprised how much ground I have covered since the last chapter.'

Her eyes were swollen and the small notions of bags had appeared on her eyes. Rather noticeable specks on her face.

"Nghh..."

'What time is it?'

She slowly fell back into her back with a number of books and manuscripts covering her laps.

The sun rose while her eyelids fell.

Suddenly her door opened to a familiar face just as she began to fall asleep.

"So, still studying, huh? Didn't I literally I tell you to go to sleep, around eight hours ago my dear, dear bookworm of an younger sister?"

The Princess of Plegia was always in the shadow of her older brother, especially when he was taken from her to be groomed to be crowned the next King of the Theocracy of Plegia.

She confided into her tomes and the archives of Castle Pylos to keep herself occupied while her brother was to be groomed. She loved her lessons and indulged in them instead of the many princesses of the court and of nobility who did too "fragile" activities as Reflet put it. Not that she did not consider herself lady-like, just put simply. She wanted to do more. To be made part of Plegia's history just like in the stories she had heard when she was young or the records of ages long past.

She could only support her older brother through the way of an advisor and invested her time and mind to the way of pen and quill where she became a renowned scholar and part princess in Castle Pylos.

At least in her head.

"Buzz off, Gangrel."

"Good morning to you as well", he cackled while spotting his normally cocky grin.

Her crimson headed older brother stood taller than her. His height, an attribute from their father and his hair an attribute from their mother. They had been been through thick and thin together with the passing of their parents. His red hair stood just above his shoulders with a crown adorning it. A golden and violet cape and tunic was his normal attire. He was very strong in their patriotism being a Plegian as did she. Their father had lived a fine reign of continuing the success of Plegia.

"As king, I order you to come out of your study and join the rest of us downstairs for breakfast."

"Brother, you need a queen to be called a king."

"Bah, must you continue to remind me like my advisors and the court?"

"Tis the truth, dear brother."

Her brother's grin grew to a pained look.

"Finding a bride, is tedious work. Tasks unneeded in a time when I should be remedying the nation."

As they spoke, Reflect carefully placed her notes and textbooks aside and began to sort through her very own custom maze of large books and papers scattered about her bedroom.

"You know, the daughter of Lord Dilipoias is still single as well..." Reflect giggled to herself while poking fun of her brother's situation.

"She's is an odd one that girl. Just went on and on in this too high pitched of a voice about how her estate is being constantly shifted around to the sand changing the topography and that I should help her family, yada, yada, yada. The only girl I found to be pretty was the maid the works on the fourth floor."

"Yes, I know. She also happens to be married."

Gangrel faked tears coming out of his eyes.

"A real shame, truly."

"I wanted to let you know that priests from the Grimleal showed up yesterday."

"Priests? Grimleal? In the castle? May I ask why?" Reflect asked as she began to pick small leaflets of paper stuck in her hair and stuck to her dress.

"You would have known if you were to meet them when I invited you too as well. Or I would have told you if you were not coupled in the Grand Library all day." The king snickered while leaning against the doorway.

"Ah...The Grand Library."

Reflet instantly paused for a moment to glaze off into the distance to analyze what she knew. Of this topic. Or any topic. Any person, place, etcetera.

Reflect sighed in wonder of the most wonderful place in all of Castle Pylos, nay, in all of Plegia, nay in the whole world!

Gangrel groaned, "There she goes again."

The Castle Pylos Grand Library. Plegia's most extensive library. It was an archive of endless dimensions and history dating back to the time of Medeus. Endless tomes and excerpts of Plegian history and could be compared to the fabled city of Khadein. The garden of books and just bursting with the treasure of knowledge and intelligence! She would hours in their day and on some times, days. Gangrel was forced to call in the Royal Guard to break her out of there due to her refusing to eat meals.

Quoting, _"I merely hunger for the sustenance of the tome! Unhand me Boris! At once!"_

She wished to become one of the most great scholars of all time. To join the ranks of great sages, philosophers, and scientists of the times. Like Archsage Gotoh, Miloah, the Great Sage Merric, or Wendell! All Alteans, or should she say Ylisseans? Alteans. Not many Plegians. Perhaps the infamous Dark Sorcerer Gharnef. But he was, suffice to say. Evil. Turned astray by the Darksphere like so many other. A shame, truly. The potential to do good turned wrong. Pitiful. A word she would often use to describe these men from time.

"Uh, dear sister? Hello-oo? Reflect?" Gangrel asked while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, Gangrel. Did you need something?" asked his dork of a sister curiously moved her head to right of her shoulder.

Gangrel's face dropped.

"Grah...Somedays..."

"Wha- Was it something I said? Wait, wait! I remember! I remember everything! You were talking about uh, uh. The Grimleal! The priests! What did they want?"

Her brother began to leave and began to laugh.

"You've had the same green dress on for two days, Professor! Get dressed, dear sister and come downstairs to eat and I may just tell you!"

* * *

The halls of Castle Pylos were nothing short of magnificent. Golden engravings upon great columns that reached into the roof which seemed as high in the sky were like arms of the mortals trying to reach the gods.

The numerous minerals and oils that were mined in Plegia were numerous which to blame for desert nation's wealth. After the first Ylisse-Plegia War, Plegians began to harvest the arid desert treasures and began an economical powerhouse which reluctantly traded goods with Ylisse.

After the Fall of the Shadow Dragon to the hands of the Altean prince, Marth, and the consecutive loss in the War of Heroes, Doluna fell into disarray once more. The mainly Plegian manakete population fell to the minorities, humans, due to the majority having joined the defense of the Dragon homeland. It is said a very tiny numbers remain in within the Plegian people in secret. With no leaders and their country ripped apart from constant warfare, the common people were brought together and reunited by the so-called son of Medeus, Grima. Who was entrusted by the Divine Dragon to take care of Sable and the lands broken apart during the Schism. Then, Grima was slain by the First Exalt of Ylisse due to his rebelling against Naga. Once again, the remnants rebuilt their country this time with only Plegians themselves to reconstruct and make new lives. Grima lives on in all of them and his bloodline lingers in a precious precious few according to the Grimleal.

After the Ylissean Occupation of Pylos many years ago, Plegian-Ylissean have cooled immensely with merely regional border disputes. A sort of peace came across the continent once more.

Reflet's mind wandered to histories of most forgotten times of yore to magical properties of manna and tomes. Always wondering. Always solving and learning. And reading. Lots of rea-

Her brother snickered and began to wave wildly in front of her. "Dear sister, come on then. Food is going to be cold if you are going to be wandering off into the Castle!"

Gangrel gestured her to follow him as they continued their strolls through Castle Pylo's great courtyard to the dining hall.

No matter how many times she would walk through the hallways, the beauty and richness never failed to amaze her all throughout her life.

They stopped at large fountain in the corner of the hallway towards the dining hall.

In front of the fountain was a extremely large glass pane window which one can see the seemingly small Plegian towns and cities on the horizon over the desert sand hill mountains.

Noticing her brother stopped, she began to stare into her reflection in the purity of the water flowing out of the fountain while Gangrel faced the great window.

"Hmm, what is it?" she inquired.

"We must talk, Reflet."

"Of what I dare ask?"

"The Grimleal."

"Ah, this. What is about them?"

"You know of, Kethin? The High Priest?"

"Of course. How could I not know?"

' _Where was he going with all of this? I know Gangrel has become enraptured with the Grimleal since we were children but what is it now?'_

Possibilities flared out through her head faster than the sands in the desert storm.

 _'I know that the Grimleal have become increasingly stronger in the field of Plegian politics. As if they have not already been captured by the Plegian people's faiths. That Grima is the reason why Plegia was saved and rebuilt through his protection. I know this. What I was taught. What we all were taught.'_

Reflect turned to her brother. Whose face had become eerily silent and stone-like.

Behind his back, the Plegian sands ripped against the giant window, making it blurry and the sun's light even harder to penetrate the castle.

The room had become darker and the golden glint of the hallways became sullen and grim.

"High Priest Kethin's son needs a bride. And it needs to be you."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

Hurrah! A longer and more lengthy portion of writing from my brain unto the keyboard!

So, the origins of the Grimleal, Grima, the Schism, Plegia/Ylisse, the Crusades, and the Avatar's mother were so shrouded in mystery and speculation, I had to venture into this literally untraveled made ground. I was always more curious of the Avatar's Plegian ties and history.

A few more OCs will appear and no more of these memories.

Warning! Lore and history may be a bit tampered with just to complete plot and etc.! They're not gaping hole changes like, Lucina is Chrom's lost sister or (insert bad$h** crazy twist in here). Just some occasional inserts into the history since they're primarily vague or lacking. Like the one, major lore change is the location of a certain place is all. Topography? Georgraphy? Whatever.

Hope you enjoyed and remember to hmu with a favorite or review. Afraid of being flamed for trying to hone writing skills but, c'est la vie.

Oh, and a whole jar of cookies for who can come up with the names I came up with a number of location/character names.

Bonjourno!


End file.
